The RoseCloak Collection
by Midwinter's-Night-Dream-86
Summary: Everyone needs love - even the Dragonborn! After saving the world, the Heroine of Skyrim finds her fate tied to none other than Ulfric Stormcloak. A collection of 30 romance drabbles.
1. Under Stars

**Author's Note: This is the first in a collection of 30 romance/other genre drabbles I've been writing, featuring Ulfric Stormcloak and my Dragonborn, a Half-elf called Leara Rose-blade. I hope you enjoy it!**

UNDER STARS  
 ** _01—Holding Hands  
Setting: Windstad Manor, c.4E204  
Word Count: 149_**

He stepped out on to the deck; Leara stood at the far end, gazing transfixed at the thousands of tiny sparks that dotted the winter sky. She didn't speak as he joined her.

After several, rather tranquil, moments, Ulfric spoke. "I need to return to Windhelm in the morning. I apologize, I know that you were expecting to stay the—"

Leara grasped his large pale hand in her smaller golden one. Ulfric instantly quieted when she squeezed his fingers.

"That's okay, Skyrim needs her king," she said softly. She began to slip her hand from his, only for him to catch it and twine their fingers together.

"You could come with me, Lady Rose-blade."

Even with the clear light of the stars and the two moons overhead, Ulfric could only just make out the faint rosy blush that tinged the Dragonborn's cheeks.

"It'd be my pleasure," Leara whispered.


	2. The Comfort of a King

**Author's Note: I'm planning to post two at a time, a little while after I have them up on my deviantART page.**

 **In this chapter, I'm not actually all that sure why Leara is crying. It could be for her family, it could be for Skyrim, it could be just because she's frustrated and tired.**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Bethesda...hmm...I dunno. I just know I don't, I'm not sure what I'd do if I did. Be overwhelmed, I'd wager.**

THE COMFORT OF A KING  
 _ **02—Cuddling Somewhere  
Setting: The Palace of the Kings, c.4E204  
Word count: 186**_

He hadn't meant to walk in on her crying. When he'd asked a maid where the Dragonborn was and she'd nearly snapped his head off (verbally, of course), he thought it'd been her, not Leara.

But there she sat, crumpled up under the window in a sobbing mess with her eyes resembling those of a dark elf's and her face looking like a tomato.

And Ulfric, Talos preserve him, was just as bad as the next Nord when it came to crying women.

But Nord he was and Nords were nothing if not a little brave. He slowly crouched down in front of her and waited for her to acknowledge him.

When she did, Leara threw herself at him and began to sob harder than ever.

Ulfric didn't protest; he simply held her to his chest, running his fingers through her dark red hair in an attempt to comfort her.

That was the scene that Galmar stumbled upon several hours later: the Jarl and the Dragonborn cuddled together in front of the fireplace, her golden face stained with tears and his hands tangled in her hair.


	3. Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue

**Disclaimer: Don't it Make My Brown Eyes Blue is a song originally preformed by Crystal Gayle (isn't that a brilliant name?). I don't own it or Skyrim, just Leara. And this weird alternate reality that she and Ulfric have found themselves in.**

DON'T IT MAKE MY BROWN EYES BLUE? ** _  
03—Gaming/Watching a Movie  
Setting: Real World; Alternate Universe  
Word count: 101_**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting dragons and stealing sweetrolls."

"You play way too much Elder Scrolls, darling."

"I think you'd like it, Leara; it has that fantasy element you like so much!"

"In literature."

"So?"

"And in movies."

"…"

"Not video games," Leara sighed. "Have fun, I'm going shopping." She kissed Ulfric on the cheek before leaving.

When he was sure that she was gone, Ulfric took his character out of first person. On the screen was a red-haired mage who freakishly resembled his wife. He frowned at the elf-maid's green eyes.

"Why'd they take out the blue eyes option?"


	4. Student Inquiry

_You can keep your fancy alto wine_

 _It tastes like horker dung..._

 _...when we raise our flagon_

 _To another dead dragon_

 _There is just one thing we need..._

 _...Nord Mead_

 **Disclaimer: Oh look, that fun Miracle of Sound song, Nord Mead, that I don't own alongside of Skyrim, something else I don't own. At least I have Leara for company.**

STUDENT INQUIRY

 ** _04—On a Date  
Setting: Candlehearth Hall, 4E 203  
Word Count: 144_**

She'd just arrived after another week of lectures at the college and had asked him to take her somewhere, so he took her to Candlehearth Hall, which she didn't seem to mind.

Leara absently sipped at her alto wine while staring into the large fireplace. Ulfric watched her; the flames reflected in her eyes reminded him of the endless nights during the war where the lakes burned with fire and the stars seemed to vanish.

Presently, she turned to face him. "Some of my students asked me about you."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes," she nodded, giving him a small smile. "They were wondering if you ever drank— _this_ ," she gestured to her wine, "as, _apparently_ , true Nords only drink mead."

Ulfric stared at her, having not expected such an…innocent question from her students.

"It…it tastes like horker dung…"

" _Really_."

"…yes."


	5. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**I apologize for the wait, both here and with** ** _Infamy's Daughter,_** **which I hope to update within the next two weeks. As for this, all but the last two drabbles are written and they just need to be typed up. Please tell me what you think. Reviews and comments really can make the world go round, ya know? Thank you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Bethesda - Skyrim; Leara - me.**

POUR SOME SUGAR IN ME

 ** _05 - Kissing_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, 4E 204_**

 ** _Word Count: 132_**

Almost everyone was gone when she finally stumbled into the hall for breakfast. He watched as she slipped into the seat next to his before grabbing a sweetroll.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Leara said, taking a bite of confectionary. " Odahviing and I ran into a snowstorm-"

"Leara."

"-and then we were attacked by bandits-"

"Leara."

"-we may have caused - ouff!" Leara was instantly silenced when Ulfric leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He then ran his tongue around the edge of her mouth before pulling away.

Leara stared at him, a mix of shock and something almost wistful on her face.

"Wh-what was th-that for?"

"You had sugar on your lip."

Ulfric laughed when she threw the rest of her sweetroll at his head.


	6. Flour and Ribbons

**Introducing... Faea! The adorable baby Nord kid! I own her. And her mother. That's it, nothing else you see is mine, not even Ulfric's shirt. Wow, I sound like a slave owner. Well, the Dunmer are my favorite people. XD**

FLOUR AND RIBBONS

 _06 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

 _Setting: Windstad Manor, c. 4E211_

 _Word Count: 110_

"Papa."

Ulfric cracked an eyelid open to see the face of his six year old daughter barely a foot away from his.

"Yes Faea?" He asked, voice gruff from sleep.

"Mama is cooking again," the tiny Nord informed him solemnly.

Leara liked to cook, so he wasn't quite sure why Faea had a problem with it. He asked her as much.

"Well, 'cause she's not wearing an apron," Faea explained. "She's getting flour all over your clothes!"

Ulfric blinked at his daughter. "All right..."

There was silence for about half a minute, before - "Papa?"

"Yes Faea?"

"Why are Mama's ribbons in your hair?"


	7. The Blessing of Almalexia

**This one is really one of my favorites. It's really weird how, if I was to really compare the two, Leara does somewhat resemble Mother Morrowind.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the drabble rain! Reviews aren't good umbrellas, but they protect your hair from frizzing.**

THE BLESSING OF ALMALEXIA

 _07 - Cosplaying_

 _Setting: Solitude, 4E205_

 _Word Count: 139_

Like any Nord man, Ulfric liked to see a woman - especially his woman - in armor, but the armor that Leara had on - if it could be called that - was something he'd rather her keep between them, not wear in front of the hundreds of men in Solitude for the festival.

"You did a wonderful job on the cape," she was saying. "You cut a dashing Ysgramor."

Ulfric only stared. After several long minutes (in which Leara began to fidget), he ventured to speak.

"Is that uh, Lea, don't you think, um..." He trailed off.

Leara frowned, looking down at the pointed pauldrons and golden gauntlets of her armor before glancing at the ancient Chimeri markings and clothes that she wore.

"I know she went mad, but for the most part Almalexia was a hero in Morrowind."


	8. Wulfrin Squallshod

**Oh, it's July. I swear I didn't even see April and May pass. June is a whole other story.**

 _WULFRIN SQUALLSHOD_

 ** _08 - Shopping_**

 ** _Setting: Whiterun, c. 4E204_**

 ** _Word Count: 133_**

Leara was the most practical person he knew, though when she'd asked him to visit the Khajiit traders with her, he'd found cause to question her sanity.

But there he stood in the midst of a caravan camp and exchanging glares with the old cat over Leara's head while the half-elf sat, flipping through the books brought from Elsweyr.

Ulfric cut his scowl off when Leara tugged at his cloak. "This book is marvelous. I think you should read it."

"What is it about?" He asked, not liking the sly smirk on the Khajiit trader's face.

"It's called "North of the Desert," a children's tale about a man named Wulfrin Squallshod who learns to appreciate the differences in others."

Ulfric blanched and the Khajiit cackled, much to the Dragonborn's confusion.


	9. They Drank All My Mazte

**I know Ulfric and Leara don't actually say anything to each other (he's more of a background character here), but the thought of him drinking dark elf liquor with an Altmer was such a funny idea. Hince my dear Erbane Clamal-dust's guest appearance.**

 _"THEY DRANK ALL MY MAZTE"_

 ** _09 - Hanging out With Friends_**

 ** _Setting: The Grey Quarter, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 121_**

Ever since her cousin Erbane had come to Skyrim to visit her, Leara had seen surprisingly little of the Altmer. Once they'd arrived in Windhelm, Leara had seen neither hide nor hair of him, her housecarls, or the Jarl.

Imagine her surprise, then, when she walked into the New Gnisis Cornerclub to find Erbane, Calder, Valdimar, and Ulfric himself sitting in a corner and...

Talking about her.

The Dragonborn scowled at the utterly strange foursome before walking up to the counter where Ambarys Rendar stood, glaring right along beside her.

"Why in Oblivion are they here?" she whispered to the dark elf.

Ambarys shrugged. "To avoid you, they said." He paused, then, "They drank all my Mazte."

Leara groaned.


	10. Daughter of Dragons

**Kigurumis are some sort of animal costume/outfit kind of culture, at least from what I remember reading about it six months ago so I could write this prompt. To adapt it to Skyrim levels, I figured it would be okay to give everyone a Galmar kind of makeover, or something. Personally, I'd rather dress up like a cliffracer. They're scarier than a dragon, by Talos.**

 _DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS_

 ** _10 - Wearing Kigurumis_**

 ** _Setting: Solitude, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 129_**

Ulfric was covered in bear fur. Thick, coarse, bear fur. As a cloak, on his gauntlets and grieves. By Shor, he even had bear claws on his gloves and boots, not to mention the visage of a bear mounted on his head!

He looked more like one of the beasts than Galmar did, and he felt a lot less intimidating than his housecarl, too.

But she, in her scant leathers and bones and scales, looked just as graceful as the great dragons she was trying to immolate.

As the Stormcloaks celebrated around bonfires, dressed as animals and dancing in ways reminiscent of their ancestors, the son of the Bear of Eastmarch watched the Dovahkiin laugh and move amongst her fellow rebels.

Leara Rose-blade was truly a Daughter of Dragons.


	11. Pointy Eared Elvish Dragon

**The thing I find weird about some of these prompts is their *cough*not*cough slight obsession with animals. Hey, what if I hadn't wanted a F!Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak Drabbles collection? What if I had wanted to do, say, Simba and Nala from The Lion King, hm? I really don't mind, though . They and the rest of them were all fun.**

 **Enjoy, even if it is at Brelyna's expense.**

 _POINTY EARED ELVISH DRAGON_

 _ **11 - Wearing Animal Ears**_

 _ **Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E203**_

 _ **Word Count: 147**_

Leara hissed in frustration, "That isn't right!"

"You're right, it's not!" Ulfric exclaimed, pointing wildly at the top of his head where two fuzzy brown circles were sticking up out of his hair. "Ears, Leara! I have bear ears!"

"They match mine," Galmar commented, referring, of course, to his beloved best head helmet.

The half-elf rolled her eyes. "Brelyna's spell backfired on me, too."

Both Ulfric and Galmar gave her an uneasy look. "I don't see anything..." Ulfric trailed off.

"Exactly," Leara sighed. She hefted a fistful of dark red hair from the side of her head. Where her leaf tipped ear had once been was now a small hole surrounded by flesh like golden scales. "Dragons don't really have ears."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I miss your pointy ears," Galmar sighed.

"Me too," Ulfric agreed.

Leara smiled.


	12. A Rose of Passion

**Ahem,** ** _Can you feel the love tonight...?_**

 **This really takes place before chapter ten, Daughter of Dragons, as far as the Battle for Solitude aftermath goes. I should make a chronological list of these drabbles...**

 _A ROSE OF PASSION_

 ** _12 - Making Out_**

 ** _Setting: Solitude, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 156_**

They'd done it. They had cast the head from the shoulders of the Imperial war machine in Skyrim and in a few short months the country would be free.

All around him soldiers were banging their swords and axes of their shields, shouting and singing of their victory.

And there she was - Leara Rose-blade, the woman who had insured their victory.

"Ulfric!" She cried as she ran up to him, her loose red curls dancing behind her like the fallen petals of a rose of passion.

Whatever she had wanted to tell him was lost, for, with that final though of the half-elven rose, Ulfric caught Leara's thin frame in his arms and gave her a thorough kissing, demonstrating just how a true Nord was to treat a woman.

The wolf whistles and cheering of the Stormcloaks were all lost on the Jarl and the Dragonborn as they became further enamoured with the others embrace.


	13. Freezing The Frosting

**I'm sure that in Tamriel, especially in such places like the Imperial Heartlands, the Breton West, and likely Skyrim, that they have ice cream. But where's the fun in just eating ice cream when you live in a land where everything is already ice? Why not eat it...after the Dragonborn invents it?**

 _FREEZING THE FROSTING_

 ** _13 - Eating Ice Cream_**

 ** _Setting: Windstad Manor, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 162_**

Leara Rose-blade had done many amazing things since she had come to Skyrim. But this? He had never dreamed she'd do something like this.

She had created a dessert.

"-and then Lydia chased the chicken into the kitchen and I accidentally froze the cake frosting. And the pudding..."

"You froze the frosting?" Ulfric raised an eyebrow.

The half-elf huffed. "And the pudding! We ended up mixing them and, well, cold and creamy dessert!"

"Ice Cream?" Ulfric questioned, staring at the bowl of dessert Leara had placed in front of him.

"That was Valdimar's idea: Ice Cream," Leara explained.

"I see," he nodded before slowly tasting a spoonful of "Ice Cream".

"Well?" She asked while unconsciously wringing her hands.

Ulfric silently savored the icy creamy chocolate mixture in his mouth. He swallowed the cold concoction and nodded slowly. "It's good."

"Oh, thank you!" Leara's smile warmed his heart, despite the cold feeling lingering in his mouth.


	14. Of Magnus and Freya

**The Very Sucky Result of Winter Genderswapping Leara Rose-blade and Ulfric Stormcloak Presents... An Argument Between Magnus and Freya~**

 **I guess the only difference here is that M!Leara has fewer manners and less of a magical inclination, and F!Ulfric wears dresses. Well, actually... Hehehe...**

 _OF MAGNUS AND FREYA_

 ** _14 - Genderswapped_**

 ** _Setting: AU!Windhelm, c. 4E202_**

 ** _Word Count: 122_**

Magnus Red-blade and Freya Stormcloak glowered at each other.

"If I had known that Skyrim was full of such racist swine, I would have stayed in Daggerfall!"

"If I had known you'd be so big headed, I'd have had Gerdur leave you in Helgen!"

"If I had known that you were this demanding, I would have joined the Imperial Legion!"

Freya glared, a storm in her eye. "Lier."

Magnus blew a strand of dark brown hair from in front of his emerald eyes. "It's true."

The Lady of Windhelm cleared her throat. "We should get back to planning the attack on Solitude."

"Yeah..."

And they lived happily ever after.

Maybe.

Yes they did.

The End.


	15. The Busty Nordic Maid

**Notice: The Title of the story listed below is in no way based on that of** ** _The Lusty Argonian Maid_** **by the illustrious Crassius Curio-**

 ***** ** _Whacks the Disclaimer Dude off of the screen._** *****

 **The title is** ** _so_** **based on dear Uncle Crassius' work! He'd be so proud!**

 _THE BUSTY NORDIC MAID_

 ** _15 - In Different Clothing Styles_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 174_**

"What is that?"

"I could ask the same of you!"

Leara and Ulfric stared at each other. She, in her blue Dunmer styled clothes, had just come in from the docks. They stood there in silence for several minutes before she ventured to speak again.

"While I was in Raven Rock, I had to buy a new set of clothes." She paused, then, "These are rather comfortable."

Several seconds ticked by. Leara raised an eyebrow and at last Ulfric relented.

"Galmar and I had a bet..." He trailed off.

"Go on," the half-elf prompted.

"He said that it was spelled M-A-Z-T-E, but I said it was spelled M-A-T-Z-E. I lost," the Jarl concluded as he scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"You were betting on dark elven liquor?" Leara gaped at him. "And...because you lost you have to go around dressed as a bar maid?"

"Quit stating the obvious, woman!"

The Dragonborn busted out laughing while Ulfric sulked in his corset and apron.


	16. The Not-So Bed-in-Breakfast

**Men. Notorious procrastinators, lovers of sleep, and admirers of beautiful women. And when they procrastinate getting out of bed when their own, special beautiful woman is next to them, one finds that those men might never get anything done. Such is the case even with the High King and his Dragon.**

 **In which there is actually no breakfast and Leara is a PPOB.**

THE _NOT-SO BED-IN-BREAKFAST_

 ** _16 - Doing Their Morning Rituals_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E205_**

 ** _Word Count: 136_**

Before she'd married Ulfric Stormcloak, Leara Rose-blade had always been up with the sun and ready for the day within the hour. Now, she was lucky to be ready in two.

She pondered this decrease in productivity as she lay in bed, pinned down by her husband's arm.

"Ulfric," she said shortly, prodding him in the arm, hard, but all she received in answer was a snore. "We need to get up! We have a delegation from Daggerfall to meet with! I have to talk to the seamstresses about new curtains after your housecarl hacked off all of the old ones! You need to - Ulfric? Are you even listening to me?"

Her only reply was the tightening of Ulfric's arm around her waist.

"I swear I will start Shouting."

Ulfric let out another snore.


	17. Bear As To Honey, Storm As To Winter

**Inherently, Ulfric is a bear. His father was the Bear of Eastmarch and the emblem for his city, his hold, and his army is the bear. Their ferocity, might, and power describes the Nords, both on the battlefield and off, perfectly. Leara is, inherently, honey. The smooth, seductive call of the honey and the hidden sting of a bee if one were to get too close could describe the world of the Bretons that she was raised in, or even the Altmer that she shares half of her ancestry with. These were the natures they were born into. The Storm of rebellion and bloodshed and the call of the Winter's woe and the desolation of dragons are attracted to each other just as much as the bear is to the honeycomb. In a thousand different worlds the Dragonborn has joined the Empire, the Rebellion, or remained neutral in Skyrim's conflict. In a thousand worlds she has loved a thousand different people. But in one, Winter's frigid winds created a Storm and a Bear gained his long desired Honey.**

 **(Upon reflection, the above is more metaphorical and not quite as closely tied to the drabble, which is really more about beauty and sleep.)**

 _BEAR AS TO HONEY, STORM AS TO WINTER_

 ** _17 - Spooning_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E206_**

 ** _Word Count: 135_**

Leara was asleep when he entered their chambers. After the trying week she'd had, Ulfric couldn't find it in him to fault the half-elf for not waiting up for him.

With her hair splayed out around her like a rosy halo and her facial features relaxed in sleep, Leara looked almost childlike from her place in the bed. The sight made Ulfric smile.

Silently, the Nord took off the cloak and armor that he so frequently wore before, after discarding his boots and outerwear, he slipped into bed and pulled the sleeping Dragonborn to his chest.

The sweet scent of honey and winter that lingered on Leara invaded his nostrils and Ulfric breathed out a contented sigh. He buried his nose into the sheet of dark red hair and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Tongues Of The Caldera

**_North Wind (Liz Ven Bo - Ice Wind Flow) Your Voice issues forth a gust of wind akin to those felt atop the Throat of the World_**

 ** _Winter's Gale (Krah Od Riik - Cold Snow Gale) The power of your Voice calls down a mighty Blizzard_**

 **I put together these ice oriented Shouts for Leara to use. If they resemble any other fanmade Shouts or even ingame, then that's purely coincidental.**

 **Ahem, so sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn or an apple, or something, and enjoy the - brief - fight between Tongues. For two people who can wield the Thu'um, what's a better way to spend time with each other?**

 _TONGUES OF THE CALDERA_

 ** _18 - Doing Something Together_**

 ** _Setting: Caldera of Eastmarch, c. 4E202_**

 ** _Word Count: 108_**

"LIZ VEN BO!"

"FUS RO DAH!"

Ulfric's Unrelenting Force dismantled Leara's North Wind. The Dovahkiin stared at the Tongue before opening her mouth again. "KRAH OD RIIK!"

The Winter's Gale Shout swept over the caldera. Ulfric barely managed to redirect it with another, more feeble, Unrelenting Force.

The Dragonborn smirked and advanced toward the form of the Jarl, stooped low over the ground. She cleared her throat, ready to use Ice Form. A whoosh of wings above cut her off as Odahviing landed.

"Dream Yol Lok, Dovahkiin," he greeted.

"Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing," Leara smiled happily at her dragon friend.

Behind her, Ulfric promptly fainted.


	19. Boys Will Be Boys

**We must, whether we're Imperial or Stormcloak or neutral, realize that Ulfric is a pretty good guy to have in battle and war, but he's not the best at the administrative part of ruling. Obviously, that's why his Dragonborn has to harass him into acting like a king and not a soldier.**

 _BOYS WILL BE BOYS_

 ** _19 - In Formal Wear_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E205_**

 ** _Word Count: 134_**

The High Queen reclined in her throne, swathed in silk and fur. Before her stood the High King, who looked utterly dreadful in armor caked in mud and soaked through with rain.

"I wasn't aware that the courtyard stood between our chambers and the great hall," she said tersely.

The King looked down at the puddles of water expanding from his feet, then at the Queen. "Galmar needed my help with a demonstration."

"I see." The Queen looked far from amused.

The King looked down at his feet again.

"Will you please just go get changed? They'll be here within the hour." The Queen was not asking.

"Of course," the King nodded hastily before scrambling off down a side passage.

Leara rubbed her face wearily once Ulfric was gone. "Men..."


	20. Dance Of The Ice Queen

**_When Leara was young, her parents died, leaving her to the care of her aunt and uncle. Her aunt possessed no talent in magic, however, her uncle was a Master Destructionist (the very same who had taught Leara's mother), and it only took a little pushing to unlock the extraordinary nack for the ice branch of the School of Destruction. While most apprentices of that college were taught to use the elemental magics as weapons, Leara learned to weild ice as, not only a weapon, but also as a form of unleashing herself - anything good or bad - into the air around her._**

 **In which Leara rips off** ** _Frozen_** **and Ulfric could be classified as a stalker. (Not really. Maybe.)**

 _DANCE OF THE ICE QUEEN_

 ** _20 - Dancing_**

 ** _Setting: The Blue Palace, c. 4E204_**

 ** _Word Count: 149_**

Dancing was always something for festivals and celebrations, but when he stumbled upon the Dragonborn swirling under the moonlight, ice sparkling from her fingertips like fallen stars, Ulfric wondered why the High Elves made war when they had such wonders amongst them.

Leara touched a toe to the cold stone, and ice crept out like a spiderweb of frost. Shards burst from her hands as she rose into a pirouette; snow fell as she lifted her bare arms, a pale golden color in the cold, into the air.

And then...she fell. Her short gauzy dress pulled around her as she began to mutter in broken Altmeris and Bretony.

Ulfric backed out of the doorway and fled back into the depths of the palace, leaving the Dragonborn's balcony and chambers behind as if he'd never been there. Though he knew that he would never forget the Ice Queen's dance.


	21. A Midnight Snack

**...that, technically, doesn't happen around midnight, but hey! Snacks!**

 **I mean, who doesn't want Nordic cookies? They'd go well with that ice cream Lydia and Leara accidentally invented with that chicken!**

 _A MIDNIGHT SNACK_

 ** _21 - Cooking/Baking_**

 ** _Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E203_**

 ** _Word Count: 139_**

It wasn't uncommon to find Leara in the palace kitchens, long after midnight, making some sort of dish to distract her when insomnia hit.

It was, however, uncommon to find Ulfric beside her.

The Jarl handed the half-elf a jug of milk, which she then proceeded to measure into a bowl of dry ingredients.

Moments later, Ulfric was trying to heat the stone as Leara spooned balls of dough on to a cooking stone. He started when a spark shot from behind him, struck the logs, and they burst into flame. He looked back just in time to see Leara smile as she turned back to her food ministrations.

Sometime later, maybe about 3 am, the two Tongues each held a cookie, lately dusted with powdered sugar.

"Cheers!" Leara smiled before biting into her's

"Cheers!" Ulfric mimicked.


	22. Keeping Score

**I've never thought about it, but when they're not being lovy dovy, Leara is like the Legolas to Ulfric's Gimli. Hm, that actually sounds weird. Or the Bilbo to his Thorin. The sensible person to his boisterous Dwarvishness. I'm just gonna put** ** _The Hobbit_** **back on the bookshelf and let Leara and Ulfric do the talking here...**

 _KEEPING SCORE_

 ** _22 - In Battle, Side By Side_**

 ** _Setting: Stormcloak Rift Camp, 4E202_**

 ** _Word Count: 181_**

The air was full of the sounds and smells of battle: smoke, blood, bodies, fear.

And Leara thrived in it.

She heard, rather than saw, Ulfric run passed her, shouting orders and directing the Stormcloaks against the Imperial force that had attacked their camp.

The half-elf sent ice spiraling toward several Imperial soldiers trying to gang access to the medical tent. The ice exploded, blocking them, and they turned to advance on her.

Leara lifted her sword, bracing herself for the overwhelming tide. She cut down the first two, then her ribs took a blow from a third, and she staggered.

And he would have cut her down, if Ulfric hadn't decapitated him.

"Must I always save your life?" He asked as the Dragonborn took the still moment to cast a healing spell on her side.

"Thank you, but I do preform an equal part in the saving," she replied as she adjusted her armor.

Ulfric bared his teeth at her in a grin before turning back to the fray. Leara rolled her eyes at him as she followed behind.


	23. Storm Breaker

**Let's face the fact that I hate dictation and transcribing and note taking and copying by hand. Breathe.**

 **Now let's move on.**

 **It always struck me that it would be an interesting plot point to say that Leara had been present for and had even participated in the infamous torture of Ulfric Stormcloak during the Great War. Of course, if they're then to have any hope for a second date, she'll *Spoils next installment*. Either way, I also always fantasized (morbidly) that the Thalmor took Skingrad and used the Castle as a base of operations. I don't know where Janus Hassildor went. I really hope he's not dead. That'd suck.**

 **Alert! Leara has an identity crisis! Often uses the names "Mareleth", "Vilya", and "Elanor" when "Leara" isn't inconspicuous enough!**

 _STORM BREAKER_

 ** _23 - Arguing_**

 ** _Setting: Thalmor Dungeon, c. 4E174_**

 ** _Word Count: 145_**

Lightning arched through the air before colliding with the Nord's bare chest. He screamed and Leara's skin crawled as the electricity left her for him.

"Good, Vilya," the high voice of Elenwen came from behind her.

Bolt after bolt she sent toward him, all under the eye of the High Interrogator, until at last she raised her hand for the Justiciar to stop and a heavy silence fell over the torture chamber.

Elenwen stepped forward. "Now, let-"

"You won't win," the Nord coughed. "The legion is still strong. They'll-"

"Silence!" Leara flinched when Elenwen's palm sent the prisoner's head spinning.

He glowered back at her. "Thalmor dogs," was barely audible as Elenwen turned toward the door.

"Vilya," she said, pausing to look at the Justiciar, "Break him."

The redhead raised her hand and the crackle of electricity and the Nord's screams filled the room once more.


	24. Cleansing Rose

**A sorta direct continuation of** ** _Storm Breaker_** **, in which Leara tortures Ulfric and Elenwen gets high off it. This time, Elenwen is not here to be a creeper and everyone's favorite vampiric count (no, it's not Dracula) gets a blurb reference in passing.**

 _CLEANSING ROSE_

 ** _24 - Making Up Afterward_**

 ** _Setting: Thalmor Dungeon, c. 4E174_**

 ** _Word Count: 146_**

Ulfric didn't look up when Vilya entered the small room were he'd been locked up for so long. He didn't look up when she dropped a satchel on the ground near his feet and he didn't look up when she began to o pull things out of it.

He did, however, look up when she began to unlock his shackles.

"Is this is?" He asked, voice hoarse from the screaming that almost never ceased. "Have you captured the city? Are you going to kill me now?"

Vilya, however, remained quiet until she had him safely on the ground. It was then that Ulfric noticed the cloak and shoes sitting on the floor next to him.

"The old count had many secrets tunnels," the Justiciar said, startling him. "Tunnels the Dominion haven't found. I'm going to use them to get you out of here."


	25. Crystalized Ice

**Leara and Ulfric got sappier as they got older, which does nothing for my digestion. As this is technically *looks at smudge on hand* bird...Third! As this is technically the third one chronologically, we all know they only get sappier and I only get weirded out more. Like, what possessed me to do this?**

 ***I remember I started writing these at sixteen and I was a sucker way back then***

 **Okay.**

CRYSTALIZED _ICE_

 ** _25 - Gazing into One Another's Eyes_**

 ** _Setting: Road to Helgen, c. 4E201_**

 ** _Word Count: 134_**

He hadn't seen those eyes in over twenty years. Crystal blue like the winter sky. Depthless and knowing like the waters of Lake Rumare. Wide, because somehow this mage, this Leara Ormand, was the same person as Vilya of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor Justiciar who had tortured him and set him free.

She never fathomed that when she came to Skyrim, she'd find herself looking into the icy blue eyes of Ulfric Stormcloak. Frozen, like the magic that sprsng from her fingertips. They were a cold blue, but not rigidly so as they were in the days when she had had to torture him. Searching eyes that now knew her for the liar she was.

Icy eyes that, like the province she'd chosen to live in, she now found herself subject to.


	26. The Queen and I

***Bangs head on wall* I don't even like wedding scenes. Not in** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **. Not in** ** _Once Upon The Time_** **...Okay, I liked the one in** ** _Harry Potter_** **, but that was awesome anyway. Anyway...Just endure for me.**

 _THE QUEEN AND I_

 ** _26 - Getting Married_**

 ** _Setting: The Temple of the Divines, c. 4E204_**

 ** _Word Count: 162_**

When Ulfric had first started wearing the Amulet of Mara around Leara, everyone had understood his meaning... except her.

Now, however, a few short months later, he stood with her outside the Temple of Divines in Solitude. The Dragonborn Queen was his, for however many short years he'd have her before the mortality of men and the ageless centuries of the elves - even half-elves - separated them.

The king led his new queen before the masses of people. They loved her far more than most of them could ever love him. Without her, in either the great or civil war, he would not be there, the High King of Skyrim. Skyrim would not be there, either, for who besides the Dragonborn would have been able to defeat the World-eater?

Leara smiled, glowing with joy, as she greeted the people of Skyrim as their ruler.

Then they presented her with the crown of the High Queen, and the people and their king rejoiced.


	27. Strawberry Kisses

**I'm going to wrap these up tonight. I've spent too long here with Ulfric, and while a part of me still holds some affection for the bloke, I can't make Leara stay with him forever. This requires the use of an alternate universe theory in which there are other worlds where she does whatever the crap she wants, but here, in the RoseCloak verse, we must tarry a moment more.**

STRAWBERRY _KISSES_

 ** _27 - On One of Their Birthdays_**

 ** _Setting: Windstad Manor, c. 4E211_**

 ** _Word Count: 175_**

"Papa, that cake looks funny..."

"Hush, Faea. Give your brother back his wolf."

Baby Martin took the proffered wolf back from his sister and proceeded to throw it across the room — where it hit their mother in the face.

The two Nords spun to face Leara, who now clutched her son's toy wolf in her hand. A red brown eyebrow arched as she examined her cake covered husband, strawberry stained daughter, and then her bouncing baby. Lastly, she turned to the half baked strawberry birthday cake on the table.

"Martin!" his mother cried, bypassing Ulfric and Faea for the little boy. "I thought I'd left you in charge of these two!" She lifted the giggling child from his special chair and held him close, only then did she turn to her husband.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Ulfric greeted her sheepishly.

Leara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"Quit kissing!" Faea cried in disgust.

"Keh! Keh!" Martin gurgled, hiding behind his wolf.

Their parents laughed.


	28. Threat to the Sea

**Blatant Titanic references are great, right? I have a friend who drew a comic based on the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim — just a few strips, mind — where the Listener and Cicero messed around with the "Draw me like one of your French girls," scene. That was, oh Lord, in 2014. By George time has passed, hasn't it?**

 _THREAT TO THE SEA_

 _ **28 - Doing Something Ridiculous**_

 _ **Setting: Sea of Ghosts, Summer, 4E204**_

 _ **Word Count: 192**_

Normally, it was him — who was he kidding? It was always him — but this? This was just downright crazy.

Leara, proud, sensible Leara, was standing at the bow of the ship with her arms stretched out like wings while the skirt of her dress and her unbound red hair fluttered in the sea breeze.

"Ulfric!" she called from her place at the bow. "I'm flying!"

The High King laughed as he stepped up to join his bride. "You always go on about your maturity, but it's really just a cover for your childishness."

Leara shot an icy glare over her shoulder at her husband. "One more word, Ulfric Stormcloak, and I swear to the Nine that I will toss you overboard and let you drown with the slaughterfish!"

"I'd rather drown in your hair," he chuckled, suddenly embracing the Half-elf from behind and burying his nose in her curls.

A growl emitted from the Dragonborn's throat. "That's just cheesy."

"But you like cheese!" came Ulfric's indignant voice from his hiding place in her hair.

"I'd rather break your hand."

"...wait, what?"


	29. When You Say Nothing At All

**Allison Krause is all right. She has that duet with Brad Paisley and I love Brad. Whiskey Lullaby. Hm. That song doesn't apply to Ulfric and Leara, but When You Say Nothing At All? Yes. It's fitting. There like, if you'll recall, Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue? Because, as anyone who has read this far should know, Leara has Imperial blue eyes. Well, she also has fine Altmer hair, almost like silk, though I'm sure Ulfric's is nice as well.**

 _WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL_

 _ **29 - Doing Something Sweet**_

 _ **Setting: Palace of the King's, c. 4E205**_

 _ **Word Count: 159**_

"You really don't have to do this."

"But I want to."

A gilded hairbrush swept gently through soft hair in the moments following the brief words of protest. Then, "Where'd the brush go?"

"I set it down," was the reply as long fingers began to section off different strands of hair.

"Wait, what are you — are you braiding my hair?"

There was a pause, followed by, "Does this surprise you?"

"Well honestly?" There was an almost inaudible, but contented sigh, proceeded by a small, "Yes."

The only answer that the confusion received was a short burst of laughter.

After several minutes of peaceful silence, the braids we're finished and tied off with an exclamation of, "There!"

Leara stood up to face Ulfric with a great ful smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered, before reaching out and hugging the Nord to her.

Ulfric only smiled and returned her embrace.


	30. Delirium

**And this, mes amis, is the final installment. It's rather tender in nature, I believe. Delirium, well, thank you, Ellie Goulding. Heh, I wish these two were of a certain type so that I could apply some** ** _The Phantom of the Opera_** **, but they're both too pretty and it seems more Jolinar Telvanni's cup of tea.**

 **But, though this is the end of** ** _The RoseCloak Collection_** **, I still have** ** _Tamriel Tidbits_** **! More of a 200-500 ish word count in range, but they're still short and actually, I prefer them to these. Leara is in them, as well as my Oblivion characters Avarenya, Bellatrix, and Oromis, my Nerevarine, Alvivecia, and my other Skyrim characters, Phoebus Apollus, Nixiel Veres, Sercion, Erbane, and, of course, Artanis Felagund and Jolinar Telvanni! Just self advertisement, you know.**

 **Ta, have a lovely night, or day! and thank you for reading. I appreciate it! And thank you especially to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

DELIRIUM

 _ **30 - Doing Something Hot**_

 _ **Setting: Palace of the Kings, c. 4E204**_

 _ **Word Count: 148**_

Callused fingers ran so — painstakingly — slow — up her back that the golden maiden found herself near tears and she let out a sob.

Scarcely had the sound escaped her lips when she felt her hair being swept aside before a warm mouth descended upon the space between her shoulder blades and the nape of her neck.

A very embarrassing purr tumbled out of her throat and a Rosy blush immediately spread out from her equally red hair to the unknown realm still hidden by her partially undone dress.

"I thought you were a dragon, not a kitten," came the High King's husky voice next to her ear, which sent a series of hot tremors off throughout her body.

"Ulfric," Leara whimpered, though whether from fear or excitement, she did not know.

In the next moment, his mouth came to caress hers and the Dragonborn fell.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Au revoir!**_


End file.
